This invention relates to apparatus for centering and the axial and parallel alignment of a pair of rotatable shafts, such as the drive shafts used in a motor driven pump assembly. It is well known that the drive shafts of many types of power driven equipment must be very precisely aligned. Failure to accurately align the shafts will result in vibrations, excessive stresses in the shaft couplings, and premature wear on the shaft bearings.
Many pieces of power driven equipment need to be regularly disassembled in the field for the replacement of seals, lubrication or other maintenance purposes. In many cases, the accurate centering and axial and parallel alignment of the drive shafts during reassembly has been a difficult and time consuming operation, frequently using a trial and error practice.
Previously known apparatus for aligning rotatable shafts has generally been expensive, and designed for use only in machine shop situations. Such apparatus is frequently too large and cumbersome to use in the field.
Such previously known apparatus has also lacked versatility and was limited to one specific type of power driven equipment. The known apparatus was also limited in the number and accuracy of the alignment measurements that could be taken.